Jelek
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Sakura sangat suka berfoto selfie tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memujinya. Apakah ia memang jelek atau ada alasan lain dibalik itu semua?/ AU/ Dedicated for Joanna Khatarina 37/ cover is not mine.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jelek © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sakura sangat suka berfoto selfie tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memujinya. Apakah ia memang jelek atau ada alasan lain dibalik itu semua?**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Crek!

Crek!

Crek!

Sasuke menatap jenuh gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Lihatlah bagaimana semangatnya gadis itu berpose manis dan imut dengan ponsel canggih ditangannya. Apakah semua gadis menyukai kegiatan itu?

Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya, datang ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sasuke, tapi gadis itu malah meninggalkan dirinya di hadapan buku-buku dan kertas tugas mereka sedangkan Sakura sendiri asyik berfoto selfie. Berbagai ekspresi sudah diambilnya tapi Sakura belum juga puas, ia masih ingin memotret diri sebanyak mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, ia kembali focus mengerjakan tugas kelompok Biologi, besok mereka harus mempresentasikan tugas ini dan ia harus mengerjakannya secepatnya mungkin meskipun hanya sendiri. Ia tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengalihkan tatapan pada Sakura saat gadis itu berjalan kearahnya.

Heh, sudah puas bernarsis ria, Sakura. Batin Sasuke meremehkan.

Ia tidak menggubris Sakura yang sudah duduk disampingnya, bersandar dikaki sofa, ia kembali menulis tugasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat ini!" Sakura memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin mendengar komentar sang kekasih pada fotonya.

"Apa foto ini bagus, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam cuek, tidak peduli pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.. Lihatlah dulu, apa foto-foto ini bagus? Aku ingin mempostingnya di sosial media." Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, memaksa onyx hitam itu menatap fotonya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dengan terpaksa ia mengambil ponsel Sakura dan melihat hasil jepretan Sakura.

"Ini tidak bagus!" Sakura merengut mendengar komentar pedas Sasuke pada fotonya, menurutnya foto itu bagus. Dalam foto itu Sakura sedang tersenyum manis dan mengancungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk huruf V.

"Disini kau sangat jelek." Sakura mengelus dadanya, bersabar dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Mungkin foto itu memang jelek, batinnya berpikir positif.

Sasuke mengamati foto Sakura selanjutnya yang berpose duckface, bibir mungil itu dibuat monyong seperti ingin mencium. Sakura bersiap mendengar komentar Sasuke, ia yakin kali ini pasti pemuda itu akan memujinya.

"Bibirmu terlihat seperti bibir bebek, benar-benar jelek. Ck."

Sakura putus harapan, apakah ia sejelek itu sehingga sang kekasih tidak pernah memujinya. Padahal ia sering mengunggah foto serupa ke sosial media dan mendapat banyak like dan komentar yang mengatakan ia cantik.

"Ini terlihat pesek."

"Ini jelek."

"Sangat jelek."

"Kau tersenyum sangat lebar, jelek!"

Sakura merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke. Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan kejam akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Ia melihat kembali foto-fotonya, mengamati foto selfie-nya. Ia mengangguk-angguk kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke-kun benar, semua foto ini tidak ada yang bagus." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kembali berdiri. "Aku akan menghapus ini dan mengambil foto baru." ucap gadis pink itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan!" Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar satu kata terlontar dari bibir pemuda raven. Ia menatap Sasuke dan memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Aku bohong." onyx hitam menatap emerald hijau bening.

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku berbohong. Semua fotomu tidak ada yang jelek."

Sakura kembali duduk disamping Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Lalu, mengapa Sasuke-kun mengatakan semua fotoku jelek?" tuntut Sakura. Ia ingin mendengar alasan paling logis yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak rela jika kau mengunggah foto-foto imutmu ke sosial media."

"Eh?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti, Sasuke harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk membuat kekasihnya lebih peka.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Aku tidak rela jika lelaki lain melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, merasa sedikit malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Blush.

Rona merah menjalar pipi Sakura, wajah bahkan telinganya terasa panas mendengar ucapan manis Sasuke. Ternyata ini alasan dibalik Sasuke tidak suka ketika ia berfoto selfie dan tidak pernah memuji fotonya.

Jadi, Sasuke-kun cemburu? Batin Sakura bersorak senang.

"Jangan pernah mengunggah fotomu lagi di sosial media!" perintah Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan malu-malu dari Sakura.

Jika tahu semudah ini memerintah Sakura, mengapa ia tidak melakukan ini dari dulu. Selesai dengan tugas ini ia akan menghapus semua foto Sakura di seluruh akun sosial medianya. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika selama ini para lelaki di dunia maya dapat melihat foto kekasihnya yang cantik dan imut. Mulai detik ini ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat foto gadisnya lagi, hanya ia seorang yang boleh melihat dan menyimpan foto Sakura.

Protektif sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Ckck.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk **Joanna Khatarina 37**. Makasih ya selama ini udah selalu support. Sebenarnya fic ini beda banget sama fic request-an kamu, tapi pas ada ide ini aku pengen persembahkan untuk kamu #cielahbahasanya takutnya ntar ga sempat lagi, soalnya ga lama lagi kuliah bakal aktif lagi huhuhu #mewek

Mungkin klo ada waktu luang dan ada ide lain, aku bakal buat fic sesuai request kamu. **Semoga kamu baca fic gaje ini dengan lapang dada ya** hahahah

Big Kiss and Hug

Nabila


End file.
